Exercise for being healthy is now a worldwide fashion. Riding bicycle is one of those popular exercises. Compare to other exercises, riding bicycle can not only keep the shape of our bodies, but also can broaden our horizons while traveling.
For various requirements, such as traffic, short trip, racing, long-term trip, ironman triathlon, the handles of bicycles also have various types to fit every requirement. In addition to general flat bars and drop handles, aero handlebars, extension handlebar or other handles of types and functions are also popular in recent years, that bicycle riders may enjoy the riding with various handles. Take aero handlebars for example.
Aero handlebars are frequently seen in riding activities, to firmly connect the aero handlebar and the stem, the aero handlebars have a predetermined thickness, the height of connecting base of stem and aero handlebar is also predetermined. And a front cover is used to cover the junction portion of the aero handlebar and the stem. Therefore, the total thickness of the handle structure including the aero handlebar, the base and the front cover is considerable.
Since the population of ironman triathlon is increased, it is important to develop a handlebar with high strength and low wind resistance so as to increase riding speed and reduce force.